The Game
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Seto gets himself caught in a very messy love web. What will he do when he's faced with the choice of staying with his fiance or loving Joey?MM Yaoi, Lemon, Language, SetoXOCSetoXJoey


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, because if I did Seto and Joey would be more than rivals.**

* * *

**The Game**

Seto Kaiba stalked down the hall of his mansion, his heavy strides echoing down the empty hall to his bedroom.

"Damn that woman," he steamed. "She'd better not be where I think she is." He flung open the door to his room.

A young woman with long, brown hair and sky blue eyes was lying on her side in his bed. She was wearing a short, tight, red leather dress.

"It's about time you got here, Seto."

"Jade, how many times do you I have to tell you to stay the hell out of my room."

"Oh, but, Seto baby…"

"Seto baby nothing. Fiancé or not, stay out of my room."

"You called me though. I figured that…"

"I have something I want you to do."

"What?"

"There's this mutt I want you to take care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Joey Wheeler. I want you to break him."

"Now, baby, why do you want me to do that?"

"I want him out of my hair long enough to hold a tournament without his stupidity."

"Fine, what do I get out of it?"

"What you've been wanting…my body."

"You're serious? You'll finally…"

"Once before we're married."

"Of course."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then she got up and walked out the door.

"How do I tell her that I don't feel anything any more?" he whispered. "I haven't since I've met Wheeler."

Jade walked down the halls of Domino High, sporting a school uniform.

Joey elbowed Tristan in the side. "Dude, look at dat chick."

"Way out of your league, Joey."

Jade turned around and winked at Joey.

"She just…"

"Way out of your league."

"Who's out of whose league?" Yugi asked.

"That chick," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I agree. Who is she?"

"She must be new, because I've never seen her before."

Jade dropped her books and kneeled to pick them up. Joey ran over to help her.

"He's about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter," Tristan sighed.

"Give them more credit. She might actually be nice and he might not act like a total idiot for once."

Joey handed the last of Jade's books to her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm new here."

"I could kinda tell," Joey laughed nervously. "The name's Joey, Joey Wheeler."

"Jade Kai..da…Jade Kaida."

"Jade Dragon?"

"Yeah, fun name, right? So, Joey, could you show me to my room? It's classroom B."

"Dat's mine. Just follow me."

The teacher stopped them at the door. "Mr. Wheeler, thank you for showing our new student to the room."

"No problem, teach." He went to the back of the room where his desk was and sat down.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student…Jade Kaiba."

"Kaiba," Joey gasped.

"That's Kaida," Jade corrected. "It's common. I'm sure my parents will get this confusion cleared up."

"Right," the teacher said. "There's a…"

"Sensei, if I could, I'd like to sit by Joey. I already kind of know him."

"Ok. Tristan, move up one please. There you go, Ms. Kaida."

"Thank you, Sensei." She walked to the empty seat beside Joey and sat down.

Joey leaned over and whispered, "Sensei had me scared. I thought you were a relative or something to dat jerk Seto Kaiba."

"Seto's not…that bad surely. He can't be. He has all those people working under him and they stay." "_Geez, you're the jerk. I love Seto. He's not mean at all. Well, he can be a little demanding, but he's not a jerk_."

Seto walked into the classroom and headed to his seat beside Yugi. He winked in Joey and Jade's direction.

"Seto," Jade whispered.

Joey swallowed hard and slid down in his seat so no one could see the bulge in his pants. "_What da hell is wrong wid ya, Joey? A hot chick is hittin on ya 'n all ya can think about is Kaiba._"

Jade looked from Joey to Seto and back to Joey. "_What the hell?_"

During recess, Jade cornered Seto in the hall. "Just what the hell is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"When you winked at me, Wheeler got excited."

"I have no idea what's wrong with him. Shh, here he comes. You don't want him to catch you with me."

"Wow, I've got to give it to you, knucklehead. She was hitting on you this morning." Tristan said.

"It's da irresistible charisma of Joey Wheeler!"

"You have about as much charisma as a rock."

"Yeah right. Dat's why Jade is hittin on me instead of you."

"You're an ass. I hate you!" Jade threw her cell phone into the hall. She ran out of the side hall she was in and into Joey's arms.

"Jade, are ya alright?" Joey asked.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me for another girl. Joey, hold me." She buried her head in his chest and started crying hard.

Joey looked back at Tristan, who nodded to him. He wrapped his arms around Jade.

"I…I…I can't believe him."

"I could beat him up for ya," Joey suggested.

"Would you really do that…for me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, you're my hero." She kissed him on the cheek and started down the hall. "I'll see you later."

"You scored on this one, man," Tristan said and patted Joey on the back. "You comfort her and then when she heals you swoop in for the kill."

"Dat seems wrong."

"Guys do it all the time, man. I mean come on, Joey. She's practically throwing herself at your feet. 'Hold me, Joey.' Wow, you are one lucky guy."

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

"Let's go, Knucklehead, or we'll be late for class."

After a couple of weeks, Joey asked Jade out and she agreed. Then a few weeks later, Seto announced his tournament.

"Have ya heard about Kaiba's new tournament?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be bigger than Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom."

"Joseph," Jade whined.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Are you really going to enter that stupid tournament?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I want da chance to prove dat Joey Wheeler's as good as Kaiba."

"You'd spend all your time worry about that stupid tournament."

"I'd still spend time with ya, babe."

Jade leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Ok, but, Joey, I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Home run." She leaned back and smiled at him.

"Seriously? I'd have to think about it."

"Joseph…"

"O…ok."

"Really? How about this afternoon?"

"But registration is at five."

"We'll be done before then. Besides, we'd have to. My parents will be back by then."

"Ok."

That afternoon after school, Jade led Joey to a limousine. After a short ride, Jade held up a blindfold.

"What's dat for?" Joey asked.

"My parents are very secretive. They don't want anyone to know exactly where we live. You'll have to be blindfolded until we get to the bedroom."

"Umm…ok."

Jade tied the blindfold around Joey's head. They pulled up at Kaiba's mansion and she led him to the master bedroom. When they were in, Jade nodded to two of Kaiba's security guards, they grabbed Joey's wrists and handcuffed them to the bed, and then they handcuffed Joey's ankles.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Joey protested.

"Just a little game, Joseph." Jade took the blindfold off.

"Where da hell are we?"

"My house, well, it will be in a few months."

"Whadda mean?"

"Sensei, didn't read my name wrong, at least, he wouldn't have if had been a few months from now. I didn't lie. I'm not related to Seto. I'm his fiancé."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Joey, you're just another step on my way to getting what I want. There will be love made in that bed tonight, but it won't be you and me. It'll be me and Seto."

"Why are ya doin dis? I'm confused."

"Isn't it obvious? Seto didn't want a wannabe like you in his tournament, so he basically paid me to get you out of his way. So after seven tonight, you'll be released. Goodbye, Joseph, I have to get ready for my payment." She walked out the door.

A little after six, Seto made his way up the stairs to his room. "I'm so glad Moki can handle registration. I'm exhausted." He opened the door to find Joey handcuffed to his bed.

Joey turned his head in shame and started crying silently to himself. "Go ahead. Laugh at me. Be mean."

"Joseph Wheeler," Seto sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "Forgive me. I didn't realize that she's do this to you. I asked her to get you out of my hair for the registration for the tournament. I'd thought she'd distract you with a movie or something. Never this." He reached up and started undoing the handcuffs.

"Why are ya suddenly being so nice to me, Kaiba?"

"Why?" Seto chuckled as he released the last handcuff. "Maybe because I'm having troubling admitting to myself that I have feelings for another guy, more specifically the one I found handcuffed to my bed."

"I…I feel the same way." Joey reached up and pulled Seto into a soft kiss.

Seto pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing, Wheeler?"

"I know, you're engaged and we're both guys and…and…mmph."

Seto attacked his lips and shoved him flat on his back. "If you're going to kiss someone, do it right. I swear it's bad enough you can't play cards, but not being able to kiss, mutt, that's unforgivable. I'll just have to punish you now won't I?"

"What are ya goin to do, Kaiba?"

"Punish you." He grabbed Joey's hands and forced them above his head. Then he attached his lips to Joey's neck.

Jade opened the door and started crying. "What the hell are you doing, Seto?"

"Jade," Seto gasped and jumped away from Joey.

"So, is this why you never want to do anything with me?"

"Yes, I mean, no…I mean, I don't know."

"How long have you been fucking him, Seto?"

"I haven't, I swear."

"Does this mean nothing to you?" She held up her left hand, which now sported a ring with a one-carat diamond ring.

"Not when my heart's not behind it. It's just a rock that I can flash at any girl and have her madly 'in love' with me within a few seconds. I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now that I don't love you any more."

"I hate you, Seto Kaiba!" She flung the diamond ring at him. "You're a bastard!" She stormed out.

"Easy come, easy go. She's nothing more than a common whore. Now, where was I?"

Seto pinned Joey's hands again, but this time with only one of his large hands. Then he unbuttoned Joey's shirt and ran his fingers up and down Joey's skin.

"Mmm, Kaiba." Joey moaned and arched into Seto's touch.

"I want to hear you say my name," Seto whispered in Joey's ear.

"Seto," Joey panted as Seto swished a tongue over Joey's nipple.

"Joey."

"Please, Seto, I want to touch you."

Seto looked up from his ministrations. "Hmm? Oh." He released Joey's hands and the hand which had been pinning Joey's hands found its way to Joey's pants.

Joey's breathing started becoming shallow. "Wait!"

"What?"

Joey wriggled out from under Seto and curled up on the side of the bed. "I don't know if I'm ready for dat."

"You mean you don't know if I'm serious."

"I…"

"It's ok. I know exactly what's going through your tiny little brain. 'Is he just going to fuck me this once and then run back to Jade?' Am I right, Wheeler?"

"I don't have a tiny brain, Kaiba," Joey snorted. "And for your information that's not the only thing I'm thinking."

"I didn't realize you were capable of multitasking, mutt."

"You're an ass even in bed, moneybags."

"What are going to do about it?"

Joey tackled him and kissed him. Seto pushed Joey back on the bed and forcefully removed Joey's clothes. He took Joey's entire length in his mouth. Joey screamed and fisted his hands in Seto's hair. Seto ran his tongue on the underside of Joey's cock and Joey writhed in pleasure. After a couple of minutes of Seto bobbing up and down, Joey came violently in Seto's mouth.

"Seto!" he yelled and forced Seto further down his length.

Seto swallowed as much as he could before he started choking. He pulled away and swallowed the rest that was in his mouth. He coated his fingers with the cum that was around his mouth and that had spilled onto Joey's chest.

"I swear you're a masochist," Seto purred in Joey's ear as he shoved one finger pass Joey's tight entrance.

Joey gasped in response.

Seto moved his finger and Joey moaned. "I have to be to like you."

Seto inserted a second finger. "You're strange, Wheeler. You lose all confidence when I'm nice to you."

"Seto! Dat feels good." He threw his head back in ecstasy.

Seto pulled his fingers out and Joey whined.

"Whaddya do dat for?"

"So, I can get my clothes off, moron." Seto stripped off his jacket and then his undershirt. Joey could see the sweat that was already begin to form on Seto's porcelain body and the sight drove him crazy. Finally, Seto peeled off his skin-tight, leather pants and Joey's heart nearly gave out when he saw that Seto had gone commando, but more importantly that Seto was already fully erect.

"You go commando?" Joey gasped, trying to conceal his surprise at the length and size of Seto's penis.

"You try wearing boxers under those pants. It's more comfortable to go commando. Now, what are we going to do for lube? I know. Why don't you use your spit? Suck me off, mutt."

"In your dreams, moneybags," Joey protested, but took Seto in his mouth anyway.

Seto let himself get lost in the feel of Joey's mouth around his cock. "Mmm, feels so good. Ok, enough." He reluctantly pulled out of Joey's mouth. "_Hell, I'd be satisfied with just him sucking me off, but I want to make him mine._" "On your knees like a good little dog."

"I wish ya'd stop wid da dog jokes," Joey whined as he obeyed.

"Hmm, ok." Seto said as grabbed Joey's hips drove his cock into Joey's opening.

Joey's arms gave out, but he caught himself. He clenched his teeth until he got use to the feeling of Seto inside. He nodded to Seto.

Seto began rocking back and forth and in a couple of minutes, Joey was bucking to meet him. Seto grabbed Joey's erection with one hand and worked his lover up again. Joey came in Seto's hand, screaming out Seto's name. With a few more thrusts in Joey's now tight opening, Seto came deep inside his lover, moaning out, "Joey."

Both teenagers fell to the bed panting.

The smell of sweat and cum filled Seto's bedroom, lulling them into a state of languidness.

Seto pulled out of Joey and then wrapped him in his arms. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we've had sex."

"I don't expect ya to," Joey said as he studied Seto's delicate fingers.

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. You?"

"No."

"Are we?"

"Don't see why not, but you're not to acknowledge me at school, nor are you to address me as anything other than your rival during the tournament."

"The tournament I'm not participating in because I didn't to get registration."

"No, the tournament that I registered you for and that I was going use as a way of breaking the news to you."

"Seto, I…I…I love you."

"I love you, too, mutt."

Meanwhile at registration, Yugi, Tristan, and Teá were searching frantically for Joey.

"If that knucklehead doesn't hurry up and get here, he won't be in the tournament," Tristan said.

"What was he doing?" Yugi asked.

"He said he had plans with Jade, but he'd be here in time for registration."

"I don't like that girl," Teá said.

Jade stormed pass them.

"Hey, Jade, wait up," Yugi called.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" she snapped and turned sharply to glare down at Yugi.

"Do you know where Joey is?"

"Yeah, he's at Kaiba Manor with Seto Kaiba's cock shoved up his ass. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on my way home to cry because I got dumped for a guy." She stalked off before Yugi could say another word.

"Did I hear right?" Tristan asked.

"Unless I heard wrong, you heard the same thing I did," Yugi said.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"I don't know and I don't really want to know."

"Yeah," Teá agreed. "I don't want to think about it."

"Come to think of it," Tristan said. "Neither do I. If my best bud is getting fucked by Kaiba, I don't want to see that mental image."

"Neither do I," Yugi said. "Well, I think it's best to leave Joey and Kaiba to whatever kind of relationship they have. Joey'll tell us if he wants us to know."

"Yeah, you're right," Teá decided.

"Hey, let's go get some pizza," Tristan suggested and started down the street.

"Yeah!" Teá and Yugi exclaimed as they raced after him.


End file.
